


Лишь протяни руку

by Tersie



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Consensual Incest, F/M, I cannot stress this family's incest enough I'm so sorry, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, physical holograms, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Серафи принадлежит ему — и только ему, ее смерть не имеет значения.





	Лишь протяни руку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only a Motion Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471690) by [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

Ни на личном корабле Балема, ни на одном из принадлежащих ему заводов «Абрасакс Индастриз» не нашлось бы ни единой эмблемы Серафи — не считая фамильного герба Дома Абрасакс, украшающего капители высоких колонн. Балем был подобен матери — во власти и в творении — но их схожесть не предназначалась для посторонних глаз. Будь он тщеславен, возводил бы грандиозные статуи самому себе, как брат, или выстроил непревзойденный храм, как сестра, чтобы мать — их мать — вечно наблюдала за тем, что стала презирать всеми глубинами своей души.

И сие означало бы, что она бы вечно взирала на него свысока. Надменная и недосягаемая.

Лишь одно место втайне осквернялось ее присутствием — его личные покои в закрытой части корабля, куда не было доступа никому, кроме него. Именно там жила Серафи. С портретов, с бюстов и гобеленов — она смотрела на него с гордостью и любовью. Именно сюда Балем возвращался, приняв тяжелое решение или после долгожданной — о нет — встречи с дражайшими родственниками. Именно сюда он отступал в те редкие и ужасные дни, когда сомнения закрадывались в разум и, разносясь с кровью, отравляли организм, погружаясь в кости.

Сегодня был один из подобных дней.

Балем не отрывал взгляда от портрета — великолепного произведения искусства, изображающего ее в полный рост, и с нежностью провел по щеке, казалось, обретшей плоть благодаря краскам и движениям кисти. Из них троих лишь у него имелись самые старые воспоминания о ней, об уроках, данных ему — королева наставляла его лично. Она всегда брала его с собой, когда принимала придворных. И убедилась, что он изучил их бизнес — творение ее рук ради их семьи — чтобы однажды они правили вместе.

Так было суждено — до появления других детей. До того, как мать решила расширить семью.

Пальцы проследили линию стройной шеи — гладкая краска на ощупь почти имитировала текстуру ее кожи. Идеальный мир существовал только тогда, когда они были вдвоем, понимая друг друга без слов. Во всей вселенной не нашлось бы двоих, близких, как он и она. Закрыв глаза, Балем испустил тихий стон. Она помогла бы, направила его, как делала это всегда.

Двинувшись к постели, он коснулся незаметной панели на стене. Серафи нужна ему здесь, сейчас, она должна сказать, что он прав, что он не посрамил имя Абрасакс, неся с гордостью и благодатью ее священное имя. Основные огни потускнели — кроме одного, и из этого света явился мерцающий лик Серафи. Совсем такая, какой Балем любил ее, какой она была, прежде чем начала сокращать добычу «Регеникса». Царственная, прекрасная и могущественная.

— Балем.

Его ресницы затрепетали от звука ее голоса. Позволив себе обернуться, он широко распахнул глаза и увидел, как она касается его лица. Снова живая, как много веков назад, когда они были едины.

— Мама… — прошептал он еле слышным голосом.

Нежные руки Серафи обхватила его виски, а губы мягко коснулись вспотевшего оба.

— Тише, мой дорогой мальчик. Приляг ко мне на колени. Поведай о своих печалях.

Она присела на постель, и он последовал за ней, преклонив колени у ее ног, склонившисьь, восторгаясь ею всеми фибрами души. Изящные пальцы ласково перебирали его волосы, отчего с губ слетали всхлипы, рвущие ему горло.

— Почему, мама?! Почему ты пошла против меня? Что я совершил, что между нами пролегла пропасть?..

Ответом стала ее печальная улыбка.

— Порой приходят времена, когда мы должны продолжать путь в одиночку. Но я не покинула тебя, дорогой сын. Я здесь.

Он прижался губами к обтянутому шелком бедру.

— Да, мама! Ты здесь. Здесь…

Подняв голову, Балем впился в нее взглядом, полным благоговения и желания. Резко, порывисто — как много веков назад, и руки Серафи вновь обхватили его лицо, притягивая для радушного поцелуя.

Он провел по ее волосам, по прядям, столь густым и шелковистым, каким они были при жизни. Ее кожа сияла, не омраченная ни толикой грубого труда, и, оторвавшись от нее, Балем опустил руки, сжимая ее грудь, а вслед за руками уже тянулись губы.

Платье соскользнуло с ее плеч. Она светилась, как ангел, и она ослепляла его. Что еще ему оставалось, как не преклониться перед ней?..

Серафи прижала его к себе, словно призывая испить молока, как младенца. Но он был ее возлюбленным сыном! Ее первым, ее единственным…

— Ты справился, Балем. Ты мой хороший мальчик.

Он завыл, не удержав вой в груди, и тот прорвался, вырвался, сдавленный грудью матери. Бесценные вечные узы смертных бессмертных…

Балем соскользнул с нее, когда она поднялась, и платье упало на пол, рассеявшись у ее ног, подобно искрящемуся белоснежному облаку. И он дотронулся до нее, провел по нежным бедрам, приникая к ним с поцелуями. Она села, раскинув для него свои волшебные бедра — и он наклонился, окунаясь в родное тепло.

Таков был его истинный алтарь Дома Абрасакс. С каждым стоном и вскриком Серафи он убеждался в своей правоте, позволяя гордости и удовольствию взять его в плен. Язык услаждал ее вкус — сладкий, как нектар «Регеникса» — не изменивший себе, как и при жизни.

Ее руки мягко потянули его голову назад — порозовевшее лицо пылало прекрасным румянцем, и он встал, повинуясь. Сбросив лишние одежды, Балем опустил ее спину и дал ее рукам притянуть его.

Он вошел в нее, и он не променял бы это наслаждение на единение со звездами, и Серафи сжала его голову, качнувшись навстречу его нетерпеливым бедрам. Двое стали одним, как и должно, как и было когда-то, как должно быть всегда. Они — Абрасакс, объединенные ради будущего Абрасакс.

Рухнув вскоре рядом с ней, Бен вздохнул — изнеможение и сомнения покинули его. И он закрыл глаза, потянувшись к панели, отчего мерцающее видение рассыпалось тысячей звезд.

С ее исчезновением вспыхнули огни. Реальность вернулась на круги своя, даже если они не были такими, какими им должно было быть.

Тишину нарушил деликатный стук, но Балем никого не ждал и не желал видеть!

— Говори! — приказал он, не скрывая гнева.

Из-за закрытой двери отозвались:

— Сэр, — прошелестел мистер Найт. — Мы обнаружили рекурсию леди Серафи. Она на Земле.

Балем сел, сжав пальцы на пустом пространстве подле себя. «Не все потеряно» — говорили люди, верившие в надежду. Но он не был человеком, и все же…

Возможно, мать не покинула его окончательно.


End file.
